One Life
|Game = Minecraft |image = One Life Logo.jpg}} One Life is a collaborative modded Minecraft series by 12 YouTubers. The series is played on an SMP server in Ultra Hardcore mode. Their goal is to kill the ender dragon together. And to eat pussy The One Life server is created and hosted by Yammy and she initially invited 11 YouTubers, including Kim and Caff, onto the server. Should any YouTuber die in the game, he or she will be kicked off the server and a new YouTuber will replace him or her. In-Yogiverse The goal for the 12 survivors is to kill the ender dragon together. As the survivors are playing in Ultra Hardcore mode, health will have to be manually generated. PVP is allowed, although strongly discouraged. As the survivors are surviving well with no deaths several weeks into the series, Blood Moon is installed into the server to spice things up."Minecraft UHC Survival! One Life - SAVE ME!" by Kim at 08:12 In addition, a server admin known as Mysterious Man will give out secret tasks to the survivors. Should the survivor completes the task, a reward will be given. Otherwise, the survivor will have to face a punishment."Minecraft UHC Survival! One Life - Broadswords & Crossbows" by Kim at 21:43 The survivors are not allowed to view each other's video as well."MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE?! - One Life Minecraft SMP - Ep.6" by Scott at 19:46 CaffCast Spoiler Alert! Click Expand to view Caff's summary. Caff partners with Netty from the start. Unlike everyone else, they decide to mine for resources down in the caves first. After a brief rest on the surface, the duo explores a system of ravines. Caff is ambushed by several mobs and they narrowly escape death by drowning while swimming up to the surface. They eventually find the village and decides to build a base along the outskirts. While Netty is offline, Caff sets off in a mission to save Kim and safely escorts her back to the village. In return, Kim gives some golden apples to Caff, who then passes some to Netty as she is down to 1 HP due to an unfortunate incident."Minecraft One Life (UHC Survival Multiplayer) THE CAFFY PODCAST! #8" by Caff at 01:58 During their first blood moon experience, Caff and Netty decides to seek shelter in a cave. Unfortunately, they log off from the server after being plummeted by several mobs. They are now down to 2 HP left each and attempt to recuperate at the village. However, Netty accidentally walks into a punji stick and dies."One Life - Episode 9 - A stick... really?" by Netty at 07:27 Caff now partners with Kim and has taken over Scott's former house in the village. Caff, along with a bunch of other survivors, venture together into the nether to gather resources for enhancements. Prior to this event, Caff nearly died after a creeper exploded beside him right after a Blood Moon event."TRAPPED IN THE NETHER | One Life SMP | Episode 6" by Dylan at 02:13 However, upon returning into the nether again with Kim, Caff is killed by a Wither Skeleton after escaping from a Blaze in the nether."Minecraft One Life (UHC Survival Multiplayer) The End #12" by Caff at 09:18 In a separate series, Netty brings Caff along to a One Life Boot Camp, a Speed UHC played on a public server. Caff drowns to death on his first attempt. On their second attempt, a team of two kills them in the deathmatch. By the third episode, both Caff and Netty have been booted out of One Life due to their deaths. Nonetheless, the two continue to train in Minecraft Speed UHC under their series Minecraft Bootcamp. Kim Richards Spoiler Alert! Click Expand to view Kim's summary. Kim survived the first night in a small dirt hut and upgrades it to a bigger wooden hut, sheltering Dylan and Lauren for the night. Returning to the server about a week later, Kim is escorted by Dylan and Scott to a village that has been built by several of the survivors. She sets up a base up in the hill near the village. She then joins Victoria to mine for resources. On their way back to the surface, an armoured skeleton attacks Kim and knocks her into a pool of lava. Fortunately, Victoria pours a bucket of water to douse the flame. During a non-recorded session, Kim was modifying her base when several creepers jump on her. Due to lag, the creepers explode, injuring her and destroying part of her base."Minecraft UHC Survival! One Life - Hammer Time!" by Kim at 01:23 After fetching Yammy to the village,"FINDING THE VILLAGE Minecraft One Life SMP Episode 2" by Yammy at 02:46 Kim resumes creating Tinkers' Construct tools and weapons for everyone in the village. In another non-recorded session, Kim gets poisoned by a witch and multiple skeletons attack her. In panic and with 3 HP left, Kim logs off and requests help from Caff. He escorts her back to the village, and Kim gives him some golden apples. After mining for more resources, Kim is now suited up in full diamond armour and crafts several weapons for herself. She receives a task from Mysterious Man to set fire to Scott's house. Per the viewers' choice, Kim sets his house on fire and receives a reward. Likewise, Scott destroys all of Kim's glass windows and receives a reward,"MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE?! - One Life Minecraft SMP - Ep.6" by Scott at 15:57 but it unexpectedly caused mobs to swarm her house. Kim, Sasha and Scott then work together to kill all of the mobs. Kim, along with a bunch of other survivors, venture together into the nether to gather resources for enhancements. After returning from the nether, Kim crafts a brewing stand, but realises that she did not gather any nether warts. She then grabs some after returning into the nether again, this time with Caff. Unfortunately, Caff dies in the process. At the welcome party for the new players, Kim gives two healing potions to each attendee. Dylan, together with his viewers, discovers critical information on the identity of the Mysterious Man and the location of his house in the far east. He then forms a pact with several of the survivors, including Kim, to hunt him down.THE MYSTERY MAN REVEALED One Life SMP Episode 8 by DylanMinecraft UHC Survival! ONE LIFE - Pranks with Dylan! by Kim at 00:07 However, Dylan's antics anger the Mysterious Man, resulting in him attacking the village."WAR WITH THE MYSTERY MAN One Life SMP Episode 11" by Dylan It destroys Mousie's house and all of her items.Minecraft "One Life: We Lost Everything! (7) Mousie" by Mousie In revenge, the pact hunts down the Mysterious Man's house in the far east, only to discover it to be in ruins. They also discover that the Mysterious Man's experiments had gone badly, which may cause unfavourable consequences into the world. To obtain Eye of Enders, Kim builds a tower in the middle of a large plains to track and hunt down endermen. Now with a decent amount of ender pearls amongst all survivors, Kim goes to search for the stronghold containing the End Portal. She finds it not too far from the spawn and builds a platform for the other members to travel to the End Portal safely. However, not all survivors are ready to take down the ender dragon, so Kim tries to help them out by building a resource hut where people who have spare resources can donate to the hut. Meanwhile, Yammy gives Kim's base a makeover, particularly on the upper levels.A GIFT FOR KIM - Minecraft One Life SMP - Episode 13 Kim, together with Dylan and Sasha, band together to take on the ender dragon. After gathering sufficient resources for the battle, the trio enter The End and take on the dragon. Eventually, the trio defeated the dragon and becomes the first batch of players to achieve One Life's main goal. As a parting gift for the other players, the trio will be hiding their loot around the server for others to find it. With the ender dragon defeated, the server will partially reset so the next batch of players can have a chance to defeat the ender dragon.Minecraft UHC Survival! ONE LIFE - The End! at 11:54 Survivor's Progress At any point of time, there are up to 12 survivors in the server. Should any of the survivor dies during the course of the series, that survivor will be kicked and banned off the server. The only exception is when a survivor dies under disadvantaged circumstances such as glitches or server lag. However, video evidence must be provided, as explained here. In turn, that same survivor can invite any other YouTuber of his or her choice to pick up from where the survivor left off. Spoiler Alert! Click Expand to view survivor's progress. Episode Guide Trivia *Kim's editor Matt wrote several messages on her video during her tasks to set Scott's house on fire. He made several references to High Rollers D&D, particularly Cam setting Dimitriv's shop on fire and Jiutou mastering the Ways of the Fire. Links *Official One Life Twitter References Category:Minecraft